


Odd-Eyes

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: The Dragon's Den [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dragon!Boy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Boyfriend, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Yuya has been avoiding you for the past two days. Just what was he trying to hide from you? Could you possibly help him in his plight?
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Reader
Series: The Dragon's Den [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Odd-Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hold onto your butts everyone and let me explain this new and chaotic idea that I came up with. Has anyone ever seen/heard of Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid? Well, most of the cast are dragons and when they are in their human forms, they have horns, wings and a tail (though they can usually hide the wings/tail). Anyways, since dragon cards are very prominent in Yugioh I decided to combine some of the boys with their respective dragons. For example, Yuya and his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. I don't think the idea of dragon breeding is new in fanfiction and this idea has probably been done before, but I wanted to give my own spin to it.  
> This will be a series and it is all going to be 18+. Please do not read if things like explicit sex or monster fucking makes you uncomfortable. I did my best to tag this, because I want people to know what they are potentially getting into. Please read the tags and give these notes a once over. When I write characters in adult situations, I will automatically write them as 18+.  
> Anyways, this is going to be a long project, the updates will be sporadic but I'd love for you to stick around. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.  
> Warning: the first sentence goes straight into smutty territory.

Yuya sighed softly as his hand grazed his throbbing cock, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as the tip started leaking fluids. He bites his lip shyly, stifling his whimpers as he wrapped his hand around the shaft and started to pump the swollen skin. Heat flooded his body, moans and delighted gasps slipping past his parted lips as he touched himself.

His body felt like it was on fire, burning up from the inside and making him feel like he was boiling in his own skin. His hips jerked into his hand, his spine curling as his stomach clenched from the pleasure rapidly building. He desperately wanted to get this over with already and his body was aching for another release to the point it felt like he was in tremendous pain.

Yuya stroked himself a little faster, his eyes falling shut as thoughts of you, his precious girlfriend, flooded his mind. He trembled in excitement, his cock throbbing in the palm of his hand as images of you occupy his head. He thought of you on your bare back as beads of eager sweat rolled down your trembling bosom. He thought of how sweet your kisses taste. He thought of all the cute little noises and screams of his name you would make as he filled you up to the brim over and over again.

The hunger eats at him and your name slipped from his tongue unabashed as he cried out. He’s close now, his thighs tensing as he chanted your name like a mantra. If he really concentrated hard enough, he could hear your voice calling for him.

"Yuya!"

His eyes fluttered open. Wait a minute…that was your voice. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. You suddenly burst through his bedroom door; panic written all of your face. You had heard Yuya calling for you. You thought he was in trouble and calling for help so you had quickly raced up the stairs to come to his aid.

"Yuya are you-"

Your eyes grow wide and the words die in your throat. You both make eye contact from across the room and you freeze. You weren’t expecting to see your boyfriend sprawled across the bed, naked and touching himself. Your face erupted with heat, consuming your face with a burning inferno. Your grip on the door knob is so tight that your knuckles turn white. Every rational thought has flown out the window and you are left standing as a shell of a person. What the hell were you supposed to do?

Once Yuya's brain kicked over he let out a startled shriek as he grabbed a pillow from behind his back to hide his shame. Your face is still burning and you cover your eyes with both your hands, letting out a distressed noise from the back of your throat.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" you yelled.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuya screamed, his blush burning all the way to the tips of his ears.

Apologies tumble out of your mouth as embarrassment sets all your nerves on fire. You really thought Yuya had been in trouble. You could never possibly image that you would stumble upon this happening.

"You weren't answering your phone so I thought I'd come over and check up on you!" you babbled. "I'm so sorry I'll leave."

"No wait!"

Yuya called for you without thinking, reaching out to try and stop you from leaving. His face still burned with the shame and it settled all the way in the pit of his stomach. He gripped the pillow in his lap so tight that he almost tore holes in the fabric. He’s embarrassed that you had seen such an indecent side of him. But he doesn’t want you to leave. He desperately needed you.

You finally find the courage to peel your hands away from your face. You blink in mild surprise when you notice that Yuya’s appearance was slightly off. You hadn’t really noticed the shift at all when you were panicking but now you had the chance to calm down you recognised the differences.

Red scales covered his cheeks and burn just as hotly as the rest of his flushed skin. His eyes resemble his Odd Eyes dragon with the right eye ruby red and the left eye emerald green. You spy his tail curled up behind his back, the scales shimmering and catching the pale sunlight that filtered through the bedroom window. You instinctually take a step forward as worry knots in your stomach but you stop advancing when you remember your current situation and how vulnerable Yuya was right now. You timidly licked your lips.

"Are you alright?" you asked. 

Seeing Yuya in this state concerned you more than it shocked you. You'd only ever seen this dragon form once before. It was during an incident that involved one of Yuya's rivals, Shingo Sawatari. The flippant boy had decided that you were to be the Princess of the week and had whisked you away. Well, that was putting it lightly. He had kidnapped you and forced Yuya to duel him with you on the line. That was when you had seen Yuya's draconic side for the first time. 

Yuya had been agitated the entire duel. It almost caused him to lose the match because of how reckless he acted. Only after Yuya had thoroughly beaten Shingo and won you back did he start to calm down a little. But of course, Shingo tried to pull the wool over his eyes again after the bitter taste of defeat lingered in his mouth. His plan didn't work and the results had blown straight up in Shingo's face.

You remembered a blast of heat and suddenly Yuya had transformed due to all that pent-up frustration and panic from the thought of losing you. You recalled that Shingo had promptly fainted on the spot and he thought the incident to this day had merely been a bad dream. Luckily Yuya didn’t do anything rash after he changed and instead, he immediately removed you from the situation, taking you as far away as possible. It had taken ages to calm him down, body still shaking with adrenaline as he refused to let you go. 

Seeing his form reappearing now only made you worry for him. It only slightly outweighed the embarrassment you still felt prickling your skin. Yuya slowly nodded his head to your question, a sheepish smile painting his lips.

"I'm fine" he chuckled. "Just peachy."

Your brow furrowed as you sighed. You knew he was lying to you. Even if Yuya was upset he liked to brush it off and simply laugh the pain away. But this was no laughing matter. What was happening right now was serious. You weren't angry. You have known Yuya long enough to know that you had to dig a little deeper to encourage the truth to fall out.

"No, you're not fine" you replied. "You haven't been to school for the past two days. I've been trying to call and text you for ages. Yuya, please tell me what's going on. I just want to help."

He chewed his lip in thought. He can’t keep trying to dodge your questions considering the…current situation you have caught him in. He swallowed thickly, tongue wetting his dry lips before he speaks.

"I'm in heat."

You fall silent, the statement hanging in the air. You stared at him, blinking owlishly as you turn the simple sentence over in your head.

"You're in heat? What's that?"

Yuya averted his gaze, his face burning brighter. He wasn’t sure if he could explain it, even if he tried. All he knew was that because of his bonds with his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, he was blessed with a draconic form. He briefly recalled reading something about ancient dragon pacts but the memory was kind of hazy. His other form had positives and definitely some negatives. This just happened to be part of the package deal.

"It's...kind of hard to explain."

You tapped your chin in thought as you tried to piece together the fragments of information you had uncovered. You take a moment, picking the words out of your brain before you start speaking again.

"Is it...is it like when an animal goes into heat?" you guessed. "Is it because your body is telling you that you're sexually mature enough to have kids?"

Yuya blinked rapidly, his eyes slightly wide as he mulled over your words. He idly scratched his cheek, his mismatched set of eyes sparkling lightly as a light bulb goes off in his head.

"I...um...that actually makes a lot of sense" he mumbled.

You crossed your arms over your chest, a frown forming on your lips. You tilt your head, shooting him an incredulous look.

"You mean, you never thought of it that way?" you inquired.

Heat crept onto his cheeks again and he pouted at you, cheeks puffing out as his eyes narrowed.

"All I know is I get really horny, okay?" he griped. "The pain won’t go away until…well you know."

Yes, you most certainly knew. It was all starting to make sense now. This was the reason he had called in sick and hadn’t been attending school for two days. You had been trying to text and call him with no response. You even rang his mother to make sure he was okay. Even though she had reassured you he was fine, you couldn’t keep away for long. You had skipped school to come visit him and that was how you got into all of this.

"So, this is why you've been ignoring me for the past two days" you mumbled. "You were here."

Yuya nodded his head. "Yes." His eyes widened and then he started to frantically shake his head, waving his arms around in the air. "Wait no! I haven't been doing _that_ for the past two days."

He didn't want you to think he was an animal and had been jerking off to the thought of you for the past two days. Even that was a bit much. He scratched his cheek idly, his eyes frantically shifting around his room.

"I just haven't really forced myself to leave" he grumbled. "It’s never been this bad before."

That last statement made your brows furrow with mild confusion.

"Wait, you mean you’ve been in heat before?" you inquired.

"Umm yeah? I thought that was a little obvious at this point" Yuya responded.

You take a moment to review all the information you had been given. You chew your lip in thought as you really considered what you're about to say next. You feel a little sorry for Yuya. He was just trying to control his instincts and that had driven him to avoid you. He looked uncomfortable and you would do anything to help him feel better. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you took a deep breath.

"Yuya, do you want me to help?"

The question catches him off guard. His eyes flicked back over to you. There was no hint of jest or trace of humour on your face. You were serious. He was torn. Part of him was excited to be able to finally get his paws on you yet another part of him was more apprehensive. You can see the conflict swimming in his eyes and you continue to talk.

"That is, only if you want to" you added. "I don’t want to take advantage of you in your…current state."

The last thing you wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable. If he didn’t want your help, you would leave and let him tend to himself.

"Are you sure?" Yuya asked.

You nod as you take a step towards him. "Yes. It's not like this is our first time Yuya. We've had sex before."

Yuya flushed as he was briefly reminded of the first time you two got intimate.

"I know but..."

"But?" you pressed.

Yuya sighed heavily, his fingers digging into the pillow laying across his lap. "It's kind of hard to control. I don't want to hurt you."

You give him a warm smile. "Yuya I trust you. You're not going to hurt me.

His grip slowly loosened on the pillow he had in his lap. You are careful as you approached, gently placing yourself on the bed in front of him. His breathing picks up as you gently cup his face in your hands, his skin scorching against yours. You press a kiss to his lips, trying to reassure him. He moaned softly against your mouth, brushing his lips against yours as he eagerly kissed you back.

He hissed softly as you take the pillow away from him, allowing you to stare at his bare form. Your eyes slowly rove up and down his being. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him naked and it filled you with excitement.

"Let me help you" you breathed against his lips.

You tentatively reach out, your fingers brushing against the heated flesh of his cock. His teeth sink into his lips as he hissed sharply, his cock twitching in response to your gentle caress. You keep your focus between his legs, observing his reactions as you gently grasp his swollen length in your hand.

Yuya whined softly, his fingers digging into the bedsheets beneath him as you rubbed your hand up and down his shaft. Your hands were softer compared to his and they felt so much more pleasurable than his own. He couldn't keep his hips still as he bucked into your hand, trying to encourage you to rub him with a firmer grip. You take the subtle cues, your fingers curling around his pulsing flesh as you stroked him a little harder. Your body is drenched in a hot flush as Yuya moaned loudly, throwing his head back as your name slipped from his parted lips like a prayer.

"So good" he panted. "You feel so good."

Watching Yuya gasp for breath under your ministrations caused heat to pool between your legs. You rubbed your thighs together, trying to alleviate the dull ache as you keep your focus on Yuya. His face was flushed with heat that spread over his entire body. His tail squirmed on the bed behind him, curling and constricting as he rocked his hips into your hand. You swipe your thumb over the tip of his cock, gathering the fluids that constantly leaked out. He shuddered in your grasp, claws sinking into his bed sheets as he mewled. He was very vocal about the effect you have on his body. You can't stop staring at him, mesmerised by how he was melting from your simple touch. He really was acting like an animal in heat, whining and begging for attention. 

Without really giving it a second thought, you leaned down and place the tip of his dick in your mouth. Yuya's spine curled from the action and he let out a loud keen as he felt your tongue swirl around the head. His gaze snapped down to you as your warm mouth enveloped him, your hand still pumping his cock as you sucked. The noises that reached his ears pushed him closer to the edge, the hot coil in the pit of his stomach winding tight.

He fidgeted above you, thighs tensing and straining as he comes closer to his release. Your mouth felt warm and heavenly wrapped around him but he dare not try to force anymore upon you. It was hard to resist the temptation though. He always wanted to know what it felt like, with your nose pressed against his crotch as you took him into the back of your throat. It was one of the many dirty fantasies that he had gotten off to.

You take a little more of him into your mouth, your tongue following the sensitive pulse as he twitched in your mouth. Yuya moaned softly, his hips bucking into your mouth as he rubbed his cock along your tongue.

"Faster" he pleaded. "Please I'm so close."

His needy whine made you feel hot and you comply, speeding up the movement of your hand. You hollow your cheeks, sucking on him as his cock throbbed harshly. He can barely utter a warning before he cried out your name, hips jerking as he suddenly comes in your mouth. You moan softly, almost recoiling from the sudden rush of warm fluids that hit your tongue. You weren't expecting the bitter taste and it took everything you had not to gag. You take a deep breath and swallow, your hand squeezing his cock to make sure you had gotten every last drop out of him. 

Your gulping is audible as you pull away from Yuya, the young man panting harshly above you as he collapsed back onto his bed. He’s mindful of his tail as he leaned back, making sure not to trap the appendage in an uncomfortable position. The bed sheets don't help to cool down his overheating body as he sighed, the ache in his stomach turning into a dull throb. He knew it was only a temporary relief and that the hunger would be quick to rise in him once more. But this had been much better than when he was alone and touching himself. Every time he had released the pain had barely dulled and it only made him more antsy. Having you touch him however, was completely different.

As Yuya continued to catch his breath, you decide that you couldn't take the heat anymore. Your school uniform felt like it was constricting you and you needed to get out of it as soon as possible. Yuya heard the faint sound of clothes rustling and he lifted his weary head. His eyes widened as you start to take your shirt off, flinging it off your head to reveal more of your skin. His tail waved happily in the air and he quickly pushed himself into a sitting position to eagerly watch you. He has seen you naked before but that doesn’t stop the excitement from flooding his system at the thought of seeing your beautiful, naked body again.

You slip your skirt down your legs and step out of it, kicking it over to where your shirt was discarded. Yuya's tail started to move frantically, his eyes shimmering as you take off your bra. Your breasts softly bounce with each movement of your body and he's fascinated by the way they sway as if the concept of gravity was but a suggestion. You placed your hands on your panties, the last article of clothing you had left. 

You look up and faltered at Yuya's gaze as he stared intently, keenly waiting for you to remove the last barriers of clothing. You catch his heterochromatic eyes and you shyly wink at him. His cock started to twitch to life once more, all the blood in his body rushing south as you pulled your underwear off. You curl your finger, beckoning him to come closer to you.

"Come here" you cooed.

You kneel on the bed as Yuya prowled closer to you on all fours, eyes trained on the wetness between your thighs. His lips skim up your thighs as he reached you, his hands prying your legs further apart. The rush of cool air against your aching heat caused you to whimper softly, your legs trembling as Yuya trailed his lips closer to your womanhood.

His odd eyes stare unabashed at the sight before him, his nose twitching as a pleasant smell tickled his senses. He’s never had the chance to taste you before. He leaned up, instinct guiding him forward as he softly kissed your glistening pearl. You breathed out a pleased sigh, your hips canting forward to meet his mouth. Encouraged by your small noises of approval Yuya flicked his tongue against your heat, swiping his tongue up your slit until he reached your clit again.

"Ah Yuya, that feels so good" you moaned.

His cock throbbed at the sound of your voice. He moaned against your wet heat, tongue twirling around your lips as he suckled at your clit. You card your fingers through his two-toned hair, pulling at the silky locks as he gave a particularly hard suck to your clit. You tilted your head back, another loud whine falling from your lips as your legs started to tremble from the warmth.

"Mm Yuya."

The way his name rolled off your tongue made him groan, the vibrations feeling heavenly against your twitching pussy. Your eyes flutter from the bliss, your hips rolling into his eager mouth as he lapped at your folds. Your hands grab the horns protruding from his skull, fingers wrapping around the sturdy, ivory bone to hold onto him as tremors wracked your body. 

His tail swayed happily behind him, waving in the air as his tongue parted your folds like delicate rose petals before plunging inside. He buried his nose deeper into your heat, the smell of your arousal making his mouth water as drool gathered at the corner of his lips.

"I need more" he whined against you.

His fingers spread your lips, rubbing and teasing along your entrance. He was mindful of his claws as he pressed the pads of his fingers to your slick heat. Your eyes roll back, heat curling in the pit of your stomach as electricity shoots up your spine.

"Ah right there~"

Your words only entice him further as he sinks two fingers into your core all the way up to his knuckles. The wet squelch drenched his body in a hot flush, your walls clenching around his digits from the sudden intrusion. You slowly start to relax, fire licking at your spine as the coil in the pit of your gut winds tight. A smile curled Yuya's lips as he pumped his fingers inside you, your essence dribbling down his slender digits as your walls relaxed from his touch. The sight made him lick his lips.

"That's right, just accept me" he purred.

You cry loudly as another wave of heat bubbled in your stomach, slowly adding to the pressure building up inside of you. You rolled your hips into his hand as you pushed his mouth back to your aching heat, urging him to keep eating you out. Your body was prickling with sweat and you hadn’t even gotten to the main course yet.

"Ahh Yuya, you're such a good boy~" you moaned.

His cock twitched in response to your praise, fingers pushing deeper inside of you as he explored your wet cavern. His mouth latched back onto your clit, sucking harshly at the swollen nub as you continued to sing for him. Your breathing was heavy and it feels like your lungs are burning as you continued to moan and whine for him. 

"Yuya" you whimpered. "You're going to make me cum."

You start pulling at his hair again and he growled against your heat, teeth nipping as he buried his fingers as deep as they would go. He swears he could come again from just your praise alone. His cock is profusely leaking fluids, dripping onto the sheets as he throbbed harshly from your needy voice. The feeling made him whimper, his legs pressing together as his tongue massaged your warmth and he pushed you to the edge of oblivion.

Your toes curled into the soles of your feet as you come undone, your body bathed in rapture as you cried out. You bucked into his warm mouth, grinding against his face as your orgasm made you tingle with a pleasant heat. Yuya moaned in delight as you cum around his fingers, your essence coating his digits as he helped you ride out your explosive pleasure high. 

He was quick to take his fingers out of you and bury his face between the apex of your thighs. His nose was against your crotch, his tongue digging deep as he drank his fill of your sweet nectar. You continued to moan sweetly above him; body flushed from the pleasure as you twitched against his mouth. The sight of his blissed-out face as he drinks from you made your stomach flip as he whimpered and purred against you. He was messy and loud as he lapped at your folds, soft whines falling from his lips as his tongue vigorously squirmed inside you. 

You gently cupped his face with both hands, brushing damp strands of hair out of his eyes as he feasts on your nectar. He hummed in appreciation; eyes half lidded as he stared up at you with adoration. He let go of you with a wet pop, the sound making your stomach clench. He was a messy eater and your orgasm was dribbling down his chin and sticking to the corners of his mouth. You brushed your fingers against his mouth, gathering your essence and wiping it away. Before you can pull your hand away Yuya grabbed your wrist, his warm mouth enveloping your fingers. Your cheeks erupted with heat as he sucked on your fingers, a moan falling from his lips as he cleaned your digits.

"You taste so good" he mumbled, nuzzling his cheek into the palm of your hand.

You smiled softly, rubbing his cheeks fondly as you leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Yuya brushed his lips against yours, a content purr rumbling in his throat. He averted his gaze when you pulled away, his cheeks heating up as he bit his bottom lip.

"Is it alright if we…can we continue?" he asked.

He’s restless and you can tell that he was aching for another release. You’re not put off by his behaviour at all, and you’re still willing to help him during his heat. You nod your head frantically and you know you sound a little too enthusiastic as the words spill from your mouth.

"Yes of course."

You gently ushered Yuya back onto the bed and he was happy to comply. You dropped to your hands and knees, slowly crawling your way over to him. You watched his eyes shimmer with elation, his tail swaying and twitching with excitement as you drew near. You crawled into his lap, cupping his face with your hands as you pecked his lips. His nails gently raked up your sides, causing goosebumps to erupt over your skin. You let out an involuntary shudder, a few breathless giggles escaping your lips.

"Yuya, that tickles."

He hummed in response and continued with his ministrations as his fingers skimmed your sides. You kept kissing him, trying to distract yourself but he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. You let out a pathetic laugh when he found your soft spot, making Yuya’s eyes shimmer with glee. You almost completely fell out of his lap as you started to squirm, using your hands to try and grab his and stop him.

"Yuya, I’m trying to be sexy and you’re not helping" you huffed.

Yuya grinned from ear to ear as his hands freely roamed your body.

"Tickle, tickle" he cooed.

You started giggling madly, tears pricking the corners of your eyes as he continued to tickle you. He let out his own little laugh as he ran his fingers over your waist and hips. You were amazed at how quickly the mood had changed. But you weren’t really bothered by it. Yuya always liked to make you laugh, even in these types of situations. You squealed when you felt both his hands cup your backside, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Yuya!"

He smiled warmly as he brushed his nose against yours.

"Sorry, you’re just so cute I couldn’t help it."

You puffed your cheeks out but couldn’t help the smile that wormed its way on your face.

"So, it was an ass-ident?" you offered.

Yuya snorted loudly at your terrible pun and you erupted into a fit of laughter, both of you giggling like little children in each other’s arms. You pressed your forehead against his, taking a moment to catch your breath and settle down from his playful tickles.

"We’ll never get this done if we both keep laughing" you said.

Yuya didn’t mind. Your laughter had been worth it. It helped to take just a little bit pressure off both of you. Even though this was serious and the pain that knotted his stomach made him uncomfortable, he needed to make sure that you were enjoying this too.

You pressed fleeting kisses to his skin, trying to slowly work you both into the mood again. He sighed in bliss as you brushed your fingers through his soft locks, pressing your body up against his. He grabbed your hips to keep you steady, a high-pitched whine falling from his lips as your warmth brushed against his leaking cock. Your face burned with heat from the debauched noise. Well, that had certainly gotten you back in the mood.

You moaned into his mouth, gently grinding against him as you slipped your tongue past his parted lips. He moaned your name, claws sinking into your skin as he bucked against you. You gasped in delight as you prod the roof of his mouth before rubbing your tongue along his. He mumbled something incoherent into the kiss, his eyes fluttering as he tried to devour your mouth in the hungry kiss, teeth clashing and tongue squirming inside your mouth. 

You part briefly for air, trailing your lips across his warm skin as your mouth skimmed against his neck. He moaned desperately, his hands trembling as he tilted his head back to expose his throat.

"Please" he pleaded softly. "Please I need to be inside you."

You gently hush him, tracing a path back up to his face with your lips. You grabbed his pulsing cock and his breathing hitched as you rubbed the tip. You guide the heated flesh to your entrance and he moaned breathlessly as you slide the tip into your wet heat. He clawed at your hips as he praised you, his voice straining in pitch as he begged for you. You slide down in one quick motion and Yuya almost comes right then as he filled you up.

Your wet, pulsing heat feels like velvet wrapped around him and he can't contain his noises of delight. You place your hands against his chest, feeling his heart thundering beneath your fingertips as you slowly rocked yourself in his lap.

Yuya's teeth sink into his lips as he pushed down the urge to take control. There was a small, little nagging voice at the back of his mind demanding that he roll you over and fuck you into the mattress until you were crying and screaming his name. It was a primal instinct that gnawed at his gut, a caged animal that was trying to get out. He almost listened to it. But he couldn't bring himself to intentionally hurt you like that. He wanted you but not at the cost of scaring you and possibly hurting you.

Yuya groaned, his tail curling around your ankle as he tried to pull you closer to him. Soft moans and pleased sighs tumble from your mouth with each rise and fall of your body. He whined when you almost pull all the way out as he misses the warmth. But he sighed in content when you slide back down, your body sucking him back up and pulling him deeper inside you. 

He's mesmerised by the cute expressions you pulled, your face flushing a lovely colour. He followed the heat as it crept down your neck and his eyes widened when he saw your breasts sway. He let go of your hips, hands roaming over your body before he cupped the soft mounds with his warm hands and squeezed. Your chest heaved as you moan, pushing your breasts further into his grasp. He bounced them gently, marvelling at how soft they were. He buried his head between them as heat curled in the pit of his stomach, the smell of sweat and sex permeating the air. It clouded his senses, making the heavy fog of lust over his brain thicker.

He started to pant, tongue darting out to lick your skin as he latched onto a breast. You cried out, stomach clenching as you bounced on him harder, the pleasure making you increase your pace. You gasped sharply when you feel his teeth prick your skin, fangs sinking into your supple flesh to leave behind his mark. Yuya continued to pinch and grab your breasts, nuzzling his face between them. He tilted his head and gazed up at you with a warm smile.

"You're so beautiful. My shining star. I'm so happy you're doing this for me. I love you so much" he babbled.

He buried his face in your chest again as another intense wave of heat threatened to consume him. He groaned; his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he shuddered in your grasp. No, he can't cum yet. He wanted to do it with you, he couldn't succumb now. He was a good boy he didn’t want it to end until you were ready. It was hard to stop the frantic bucking of his hips and restrain his movements when your walls massaged him so damn good. 

You gently pat his hair, your breathing ragged as you continued to sink down on his pulsing cock. You can tell he is close by the way he started to twitch inside you. You know he's holding back for you and your heart fluttered at the gesture. You angle your hips, rolling onto him until you can feel him nudging against your sweet spot. His head picked up as your voice wavered, his eyes wide as his tail tightened around your leg.

"Right there Yuya" you encouraged. 

He knew exactly what you want and he nodded his head eagerly, eyes sparkling with pure joy like a kid in a candy store. He grabbed your hips and you take a shaky breath before he's thrusting hard into that one spot. You throw your head back, a loud scream tearing from your throat as he hit the sensitive spot over and over with powerful and precise strokes. The coil in your stomach is taut and your fingers start to tingle as you sink your nails into Yuya's scalp. You start to tighten and Yuya can't handle it anymore. 

"I'm cumming! Please cum with me!" he pleaded.

You smashed your lips against his mouth, swallowing his hungry cries as he came undone. He buried himself to the hilt in your pulsing warmth as he cried your name in delight, his grip on your shaking hips so tight you knew they would hurt the next day. He coated your walls with hot and heavy spurts of his seed, the sudden rush of warmth making you stumble into your own orgasm. You screamed with pure bliss as your walls clamped down on him, milking every last drop from Yuya as he spilled into you. Your breaths mingle, mouths locked in a sloppy kiss as you exchanged moans of passion.

Yuya gives a couple more weak thrusts until he is completely spent. You fall limp against him, your legs feeling like they were the consistency of jelly. Your heart is beating rapidly inside your chest, the sound filling your ears with a dull echo as you tried to regain control of your breathing.

Yuya is content to stay buried inside you, the scales of his tail cool compared to your heated skin as it hangs loosely around your leg. He kissed your sweaty forehead, brushing your hair out of your face as he pecked your cheek.

"Are you okay, my little Performapal?"

You nod weakly. "I feel great."

"I didn’t hurt you?"

You placed a gentle kiss against his lips as you smiled. "You could never hurt me, Yuya."

He hummed softy, burying his face in your hair as his strong arms wrapped around your waist. You nuzzled into the warmth, placing a gentle kiss against his sternum as you traced idle patterns against his chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Magnificent" Yuya mumbled.

He felt fantastic. He was satisfied after all that pressure that had been building and building inside of him was finally released in one go. He was so happy that you were willing to help him in his time of need. Yuya started to purr as you tangled your fingers in his hair, your fingers gently massaging his scalp. His thumbs rubbed against your hips and you’re both content to stay there, cuddled up to each other and basking in each other’s warmth.

"I love you" Yuya mumbled against your hair.

A warm smile graced your lips. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read all the way to the end. Let me know what you think. This project is kind of my baby, it's been planned for a while. Let me know if you have any ideas or questions! Can you think of some dragon boys? I have rough drafts for others planned out but I'd love to hear your opinions!  
> Stay safe and healthy.


End file.
